


The Empress and her Complex Hero

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: Jekyll and Hyde (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hella, Hyde is awesome, I Ship It, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a normal night at the Empire or at least as normal as things can be when a man whose two different people and the head of a criminal empire is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Empress and her Complex Hero

The air is abuzz with an unspoken promise of trouble. Hyde can sense that something is going to kick off, and he is looking forward to it. There are both faces he recognises in the Empire and those that he has never seen there before tonight. 

He can see Bella behind the bar with one of her girls, Jess or something like that. They look tense and the smell of worry clings to them, it's time for him to let Bella know he's there. 

As he walks over he catches Bella's eye and he grins, a half feral and half cocky grin. She doesn't smile back at him, but it doesn't bother him or, at least, that's what he tells himself. 

"How is the beautiful Bella this evening?" Hyde asks, drawing out each word with the intention of annoying Bella.

"I have no time to play your games tonight," Bella replies, briefly her tongue darts across her bottom lip and Hyde has to push a growl deep down. 

Her voice sounds weary and Hyde doesn't like it.

"You know Bella one of these days you'll hurt my feelings and I might never return to you." Hyde teases, they both know that he will always come back to her.

Bella lets out a cross between a snort of amusement and a huff of annoyance.  

"You know one of these days I am going to need Garson back here," Bella tells him, placing a drink on the bar for him and it's then he knows that it's her way of asking him to stick around for a little while. 

 

"Garson is missing his Empress just as much as she is missing him, but for now, Jekyll and I need him."

He can see her mouth open slightly ready to reply when the sound of glass shattering interrupts their conversation. 

This time, he doesn't stop the growl slipping out of his mouth as he turns round to face the culprit.


End file.
